Appett v1 Tank
| predecessor = | successor = | type = Main battle tank | typecategory = Main battle tank | stat = | announcement = April 26, 2012 | prototype = | intro = | firstuse = | outro = | planned = | built = | active = | scuttled = | retired = | dismantled = | combat-killed = | combat-missing = | length = | width = | height = | ejection = | compartments = | hull = Trinium Turbide (790% refinement) | hullamt = Between 10 and 28 layers | shield = | shieldtype = | shieldstrength = | appt = | sensor = | sensorrange = | sensorlongrange = | sensormediumrange = | sensorshortrange = | target = | targetrange = | navigation = | communication = | commrange = | commlongrange = | commmediumrange = | commshortrange = | computer = | othersystems = | power = | complement = | passengers = | crew = | propulsion = | speed = 105 km/h | reange = | accel = | ftldrive = | ftlspeed = | fltrange = | weapons = * 1× main gun turret * 4× lighter gun turrets * 2× light stinger-class GPC turret }} The , nicknamed v1, v1 Tank or Appett v1, was Throxia National Design's entry in to the Gammetan Military's requests for main battle tank proposals. Prior to the RFP, Throxia was slowly working on their own specificaton of battle tank, the codenamed TBT, as well as a large vehicle with primary anti-air roles, named Batcher v80 AA Tank. They merged the two projects in order to concentrate on the Appett v1. Design Unlike most other Throxia designs, the Appett v1 is being developed as a combined package. Usually, the contractor splits their designs in to chassis and main function (such as for a fighting vehicle, a turret or cannons, or for other vehicles, radar). Nevertheless, the design still follows the naming convention of other designs. Compared to other proposals, the Appett v1 was by far the largest in terms of physical size. It was designed to be representative of three battle tanks of comparable technology, in terms of weaponry and armor, but manufacturing costs are more around 4–6× that of a normal tank. Weaponry Similar to other proposals, the tank features a large turret-mounted main gun with full 360° rotation capabilities. It enjoys a similar rate of fire to other tanks, but with a slightly heavier round and higher velocity. The main gun is not scaled with the tank's physical size due to there being four other lighter turrets mounted on each corner of the vehicle. Their azimuth is restricted, but the designers made sure that all five main turrets can fire forwards of the tank with some leniency. They also fire at around 140 rounds per minute if continuous, but are best fired at such speeds in salvos of less than 10 due to heating issues, caused by the compactness of the tank as to not make it impractically big. The tank also features two small turrets mounted on the main gun's turret for light duties, such as infantry suppression and dealing with very light armor. Gatalon Industries will work with whichever Gammetan entry's design is selected to develop a cannon that can be quickly altered to fire projectiles for differing purposes, such as explosive, anti-armor, anti-shield, and so on. Throxia is no exception, and plans to develop such a mechanism for their main gun as well as the four smaller guns. The two smaller turrets will not have variable ammunition, and will have to be upgraded at a later date if necessary. Chassis and propulsion The tank is treaded and capable of reaching and maintaining 105 km/h. It will have a much slower turning rate than other tanks, a disadvantage compounded by the fact that it is only at full fighting capacity on a target if it is facing within 20° of its front. The tank will be protected, like most Gammetan military vehicles, by Trinium Turbide at 790% refinement, one of the highest available. 28 layers will be placed on the front of the chassis and turret, 22 on the sides of the turrets, 14 on the sides of the chassis and rear of the turret, and 10 on the rear of the chassis. These values are not 3× other proposals, but the refinement is one of the highest, making up for the loss and making the vehicle lighter at the disadvantage of manufacturing costs. Category:Gammetan Category:Gammetan military Category:Main battle tank